


Better Than One

by DecemberCamie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: Catra wants to propose to Adora. Adora wants to propose to Catra.It's too bad they both end up planning their proposals for the same place, and the same time.(inspired bythis video on twitterof two girlfriends proposing to each other at the same time~)





	Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video on twitter](https://twitter.com/catralyst/status/1158970619029012480) of two girlfriends proposing to each other at the same time! :D It's super cute and I couldn't help thinking of catradora haha. Enjoy!

“Wow, this park is so pretty!” Adora says, glancing around with bright eyes. “Are you sure we haven’t been here before? This is the sort of place Perfuma would love.”

“Mhm…” Catra is only half listening to her girlfriend. Her heart is pounding too hard to focus, her gut is a mess of knots and her palms are sweaty. Does Adora notice how quiet she’s being? If she does, she doesn’t show it. She just continues to look around the park like it’s the most amazing thing in existence, even though_ she_ is the most amazing thing in existence.

Catra swallows thickly and looks down at the stone under their feet. She can’t give herself away. She just can’t. She’s been planning this for months, years even. She’d gone to ten different jewelry stores, worked too many night shifts to count, planned out the absolute best day to go to this really nice park, and…

And she is going to commit. She already has, technically, by deciding to ask Adora to marry her anyway. She’s going to do it, because what comes after will be everything she’s ever dreamed of.

Adora stops walking and points out ahead of them. “Hey, Catra, do you see that fountain over there? It might be a cool place to take a picture. You’re only in New York City once, haha.”

Catra doesn’t say anything. She’s thinking too hard to respond. Should she propose now? Or later? It might be better to get Adora something to eat..she always did love food, it might put her in a good mood…but what if she ends up paying too much attention to the food to catch on what Catra is trying to tell her?

“Uh, Catra?”

A hand waves in front of Catra’s face and she blinks. Adora moves to stand in front of her, frowning.

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” she asks hesitantly. “You’ve been kind of distant today. Are you still seasick from that boat we took around the Statue of Liberty?”

Catra’s face warms in embarrassment. “N-No. I’m fine, really.”

Adora doesn’t look convinced. “You sure? We could always head back to the hotel–”

_“No!”_

Adora leans back, surprised. Catra forces her panic down, takes a deep breath and loosens her bone-breaking grip on Adora’s hand.

“No,” she repeats, quieter this time. “I–I really want to stay here. With you.”

Adora’s expression softens and Catra’s heart does a strange little stutter. Why is she so–so perfect?

“I want to stay with you, too,” Adora says gently. “But I also want you to be happy. And if you’re not happy–”

“I’m happy when I’m with you!” Catra blurts out and Adora’s cheeks quickly color. “I’m! I don’t want to ever _not _be with you. Y-You’re my best friend, you know?

Adora blinks. She’s totally caught off guard, Catra can tell. But that’s not going to stop her from barreling forward. Now that she’s got herself going, she doesn’t want to chicken out–

“Adora, you…” Catra sucks in a deep breath and stomps down the swarm of butterflies in her stomach. “You’re not just my best friend, or my girlfriend. You–You’re my everything. I love your dumb laugh and the way you drool in your sleep. I love it when you steal my leather jacket or when you let me climb on top of you when we’re watching movies.”

“Catra–” Adora starts, blue eyes going wide.

Catra swiftly yanks her hands out of Adora’s and goes down on one knee.

Adora’s voice dies instantly. Catra can barely hear herself think her heart is pounding so hard. Her fingers are shaking as she reaches behind her and pulls out the small box in her back pocket.

She takes a deep breath and opens the ring-box. “Adora, will you–”

_“No!”_

Catra’s body turns ice cold. She glances at Adora, the blood draining out of her face–

But Adora doesn’t look like anything Catra is expecting. Her face is horribly flushed, her lips curled in a half smile and her hands wringing. Her whole body shakes with the effort of holding back laughter and Catra stares.

“Adora,” she starts, confused as hell. “What–”

“Shut up!” Adora waves her hands and Catra shuts up. “Oh my god, I can’t believe this.”

“Believe what?” Catra asks weakly. She’s still incredibly confused and her knee is starting to ache against the hardness of the stone ground.

Adora doesn’t answer. She’s grabbed her side bag and is digging around for something. It takes her a few seconds but she finally lets out a triumphant cry and pulls out something small into the air.

A very small, very familiar something.

Catra’s jaw drops. “You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

Adora grins and opens up the box. “Only if you say no.”

Inside is a perfect, beautiful, glistening ring. The sight of it makes Catra’s breath catch, and her heart is suddenly beating way too fast again, racing-flying-soaring towards Adora, because Adora is–

_Everything._

Catra leaps upwards and into Adora’s arms. Adora laughs and swings her around as if she’s lighter than air, and in that moment, Catra is so happy she might as well be.

“Is that a yes?” Adora asks, her perfect lips moving against Catra’s ear.

Catra roughly punches Adora in the arm and leans away with a loud sniff. “Of course it is, st-stupid.”

Adora beams. “It’s a yes for me too, by the way.”

Catra rolls her eyes. “I figured,” she says and Adora kisses her soundly on the lips. Catra’s heart swells, her chest filling with an emotion so joyous she might burst, and kisses her fiancé back with everything she has.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [[my tumblr]](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)   
[{my twitter}](https://twitter.com/decembercamie)


End file.
